Partisans of Cainhurst
History None so loyal. Devotion to another level, and faith almost that to God himself. Maintaining the monarchy of the Old World and defending the old blood that once ruled over them. The Partisans are like no other. The Partisans of Cainhurst can be traced back to the royal guards that were once natives to the Old World. However much of the old blood has turned to ash, and only a few members of the Partisans still hold the relished blood of the old. The Order involves loyalty to Prince Franz-Josef, commonly known as the Lord of the Old Blood. Though many who do join only know of his by name and not by face. The townsfolk of Cainhurst serve the Partisans, however they remain to their posts; working their trades and skills to better improve Cainhurst as a whole whilst remaining within the interior walls of the city; protected by the Partisans. Though many outsiders would assume the confederates to worship the Lord of the Old Blood as if he were a god, which is duly incorrect. The Partisans believe to preserve and conserve the many documents and old crafts of the Old World which include the monarchy. Prince Franz-Josef is the legitimate heir of his ancestor's domain, and the Partisans will maintain his health until he is gifted land befit for a Prince of his stature. Partisans of Cainhurst have various ranks and their attire separates them. Oddly enough, the Partisans normally wear mail into combat instead of rugged uniforms sewn together. For a Partisan to gain their "mail" however, they must hunt down a vicious beast of the north alongside a partner. This trial is to solidify partnership and the dangers they will face in the future. Once they complete their task, the initiates will be able to witness Prince Franz-Josef and be knighted by his sword alone. Once knighted, these men will bequeath a brightly carved medallion rumored to be made of gold from the currency brought over long ago. These coins show the face of Prince Franz-Josef, and each coin is said to be imbued by his love and respect for his Knights. Once knighted, these men will be known as the Knights of Cainhurst, or Partisan Knights. They will wear a long hauberk of mail, where the ends would be of wood, decorated and carved by the wearer themselves which each piece representing a specific aspect of the Old World, and nine aspects they must fill. Beyond the title of Knight of Cainhurst, is the Viscount; Leader of the Partisan Order. Before a man is to swear fealty to the Lord of the Old Blood, they must commit themselves to the Viscount. Once the Viscount believes a man prepared to face the challenges of initiate, then they will swear absolute loyalty to their Lord. The Partisans use only the most successful weapons of the Old World. Halberds, Swords, and even Shields. Firearms are hard to find, and harder still to maintain. Those who are given firearms are trusted marksmen to the Order. The Partisans of Cainhurst are within friendly relations with the Colony of Hepshaw, as every month, a small regiment of Knights, along with the Viscount, are sent to Hepshaw to collect supplies and speak to the Ecclesiarch.